


And I can't believe we're here

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x10, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, INSPIRED BY THE NEW STILL WE GOT, Love, lovers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Lydia sees Stiles after three months, and all the emotions come flooding out.





	And I can't believe we're here

**Author's Note:**

> WE GOT A NEW STILL AND IM SO NFIEAFZIQZKCZS SO THIS IS THE AFTERMATH

She wasn’t crazy, she wasn’t crazy, she wasn’t crazy.

Lydia was running through the empty school hallways, determinedly chanting the three words to herself in her head over and over again. She rounded the corner, nearly falling over at the sudden turn. The tug in her heart was like a string, leading her to Stiles. She knew it was him. She felt it. If it was any other situation, she’d make a comment about Ariadne's thread and impress Stiles with her intelligence so that his jaw would fall slack.  

But Stiles wasn’t here with her. He was somewhere in school. He was so close.  
He was there – her breath caught in her throat – there! Her feet began running, blood pounding in her ears as whispers of the dead began to arise.  

‘Scott, I can’t fight this guy!’, a male voice yelled. It was Stiles. It must be him!

She wasn’t crazy.

Metal and bones and bullets clashed against each other. She wanted to scream his name. but the thread in her chest knotted together, making her unable to do so.  

She wasn’t crazy.

Suddenly, it was silent, but she knew he wasn’t dead. She’d feel the weight of the world fall upon her if he died.   

The silhouette of a ghost rider came into her view as she ran into the boy’s locker room. It held Stiles at gunpoint.

It was Stiles.

The thread leapt out of her throat, and she screamed the most ominous scream she had ever screamed, drumming the creature to death. Her ears rang. Tears pooling in her eyes made her sight go blurry, fingers trembling. She was tired of being called crazy.  
He was here. He was here. He was here.

It fell on the ground with a loud thud.

Adrenaline pumped through her as she ran the last meters, coming face to face with a tall boy with chocolate brown hair and honey eyes and gaping lips that stared at _her_ in adoration because _he_ loved _her_ and _she_ loved _him_ at that was _all_ that mattered and _she_ had to tell him _now_.  
Lydia loved Stiles.

She couldn’t believe her eyes.

‘I didn’t say it back,’ she exhaled, chest rapidly going up and down at the sight of Stiles.

Stiles looked determined as he took three strides towards her. ‘You don’t have to.’

When his lips touched hers, all the worries and misery and _hurt_ from the past three months dissipated into thin air. It didn’t matter he was gone, it didn’t matter that no one believed her, it didn’t matter there was still a villain on the loose.  
He was here, at that was the only thing that mattered to Lydia.

Her fingers found his soft hair, and the tears in her eyes began to stream down her cheeks. He was real. He was here.

Lydia’s lips surged at him again when they momentarily separated to breathe, keeping him as close as possible. His fingers clasped around her back, hugging her tight. She could feel him shaking. When things would settle down, she’d ask him what happened there that hurt his soul once more.  

Lydia opened her eyes, staring at his lips. She could feel Stiles’ hooded ones staring back at her in bittersweet fondness. Their hearts had been aching for one another for so long, and now they were finally here.

His lips reached for behind her ear into her hair, holding her tight. She clasped her hands around his neck and shoulder, and finally – finally – a sob blurted out of her lips, making her body tremble. He kissed the soft strands.  

‘It’s okay, Lydia,’ he whispered, voice hoarse and gravely. It was thick with emotion.    
‘You were gone,’ Lydia cried, pushing her nose into his neck. The jersey smelled just like him. God, he was _here_. For a second, she wanted to scream at the word in red raged fury for not believing her. But then he stroked her back again, and she melted into him once more. Her rock, her love, was all she needed.   

‘I was never gone,’ she could hear the smile on his splotchy face, ‘I’ve always been here. I heard you, this whole time. You were always there with me,’ Stiles whispered hurriedly, blurting out all his thoughts. It felt like three months ago, when he hurriedly confessed his love for her. Only now, she had a chance to say it back.  
‘Please don’t cry, Lydia. But if you want to, always use my shoulder, alright?’, his fingers raked through her hair reassuringly, lips touching her skin as he spoke.

‘Stiles,’ she pulled back slightly, wanting to look in his eyes when she said it. He had to know how much he meant to her.  
‘I do,’ she nodded erratically, ‘I do love you. I love you so much. I’ve – I’ve loved you since last year. And-‘

Stiles softly kissed her again, the smile on his face splitting his features. The tears made his eyelashes cling together in a black mess and his irises a golden colour. He had never looked more beautiful.

She breathed out once more, burying her face in his neck as she stood on her tippy toes.  
‘I love you, Stiles.’

**Author's Note:**

> COME SCREAM WITH ME AT MY TUMBLR: http://lydias--stiles.tumblr.com/


End file.
